Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 080
"Rivals in the Ring", known as "A Fierce-Attack One-on-One Battle!! Yuma vs. The Indomitable Fighter Alito" in the Japanese version, is the eightieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on November 18, 2012 and in the United States on September 28, 2013. Summary leaves for Earth at Dumon's request]] In the Barian World, Dumon uses the Baria Crystal to review Girag's attempts to acquire Yuma's "Numbers". Dumon quickly summons Alito and orders him to recover the "Numbers". Alito refuses, saying he can't Duel seriously in the human world and that it would be a boring job. (in the dub, Alito refuses to go to the human world because of the limitations put on his human form and the squandering of his Dueling skills) Dumon's eyes glow, which intimidates Alito enough to get him to agree. Alito departs, saying he is doing this for the sake of the Barian World. Mizar approaches Dumon and asks if he can trust Alito to do this. He goes on saying that "if we fail to defeat Yuma Tsukumo and recover the Numbers, then there won't be a future for us", ("Yuma Tsukumo must be defeated. Our world desperately needs those 'Numbers'" in the dub) adding that he can't believe Dumon gave such an important job to a simpleton like Alito. (in the dub, Mizar says that Alito is too impulsive and cares about himself) Dumon insists that putting aside everything else, Alito's Dueling skills are reliable. Even if he fails, they will still observe it and get more information. .]] At Heartland Academy, in a room behind the gym, Girag is watching anime on TV, excited. The figure on TV introduces herself as a Duel Idol named Scarlett Starling, who says her CD, "The Draw with My Warm Fingertips" is now on sale and that it will attack his heart directly. (In the dub, she's just singing the first ZEXAL theme song Take a Chance and Girag mentions her by name.) Behind him, a portal opens and Alito emerges. He calls out for Girag, asking if he is having a good time. (in the dub, Alito says he didn't know that Girag was such a music fan) Girag, not recognizing Alito in his human form, demands to know who he is. Looking at himself in the mirror, Alito replies that it is the first time they met in their human forms. Girag, still not recognizing him, throws a punch. Alito avoids the punch and does his "cross-counter", causing Girag to recognize him. They proceed to eat, with Alito chastising Girag for continuously failing and looking at cute girls, proclaiming he's only interested in Dueling and won't be distracted by girls, but adds that it would be different if an angel descended in front of him. (in the dub, Alito says that Girag didn't change one bit, while adding that even though he looks different, he's still a slacker. Girag protests that he was taking a break, but Alito replies that he was sent to Earth to get the mission back on track) as angel (this scene is cut from the dub).]]Later, Alito walks in Heartland Academy's hallway and finishes his shish-kabob, commenting that it's frustrating that he can't Duel in his true form and must rely on other humans to do it for him, let alone win and cannot recover the "Numbers". Alito then bumps into Tori Meadows and instantly becomes infatuated with her, with him seeing her as an angel in his mind (this scene is cut from the dub), and then seeing her face rise above the Earth as he floats in space. She asks if he's ok and he only mutters "angel". (in the dub, Alito mutters that he must be dreaming) At the BARian (its sign is cut from the dub), Alito orders a milkshake and asks Girag what love means. (in the dub, he asks if love at first sight is real) He mentions that right in front of him, an angel descended and he will tightly grab the angel's heart "with my counter strategy". Girag seems confused, glancing down at the bar's counter. The next day, Tori is walking with Jen and Summer, finishing her statement with "he's an idiot". ("That math quiz was super easy" in the dub) Alito appears and hands Tori a bouquet of roses, apologizing for yesterday and saying it was his fault, while thinking he'll approach her with "light jabs" first. ("turning up the heat" in the dub) Tori says she doesn't need compensation for that, with Alito thinking he'll counter later with a "deadly knockout". ("playing it cool" in the dub) Yuma is racing Bronk down the stairs with Ray chasing after them. Yuma jumps, but lands on Alito , ruining the flowers. Yuma hastily apologizes (calls an interference in the dub) and runs after Bronk, with Astral sparing a glance back at Alito. Later, he makes another attempt to woo at the school, dancing about on the diving board, thinking this will be his "lead punch" (in the dub, Alito plans to "use the unexpected to catch her off-guard"). Tori tells him to stop since it's dangerous and Alito slips, falling off the board, while thinking he will now pretend to be hit by his opponent's punch (in the dub, Alito thinks that now he has Tori's attention, he can "give her a scare"). Tori covers her eyes and Alito hits the water. As he swims to the surface, he thinks while the opponent is panicked, he will counter. He imagines her showing concern for him and responding that he was distracted by her beauty. When he surfaces, he hears Yuma up on the board, yelling he'll go next. He jumps, dragging Ray with him and landing on Alito. As she walks home from school, Alito hands Tori a feather, saying she dropped something. Tori answers that it's not hers. Alito imagines his reply being that it came from her angel feathers, but Yuma arrives, sniffs the feather and sneezes, blowing the feather off from Alito's hand. Yuma and Ray run away with Tori chasing after them. At the BARian, Alito, frustrated, tells Girag that no matter how hard he tried, someone kept interfering. Girag calls that a "love rivalry" and advises Alito that all women love strong and powerful men, so if Alito defeats his rival, he would have her love. (in the dub, Girag suggests that Alito and the rival have a no-holds-barred one-on-one Duel to prove his strength) Girag says he must win, while handing him a bowl of fried pork ribs ("win" and "fried pork ribs" both have a katsu sound in them in Japanese, so this is meant as a visual pun). Alito proclaims that he will win and devours the food that Girag gave to him. The next morning, while walking into the classroom, Yuma notices a note on his desk. Ray pops out from under Yuma's desk and identifies the letter as a challenge for a Duel. Yuma, frightened, shouts that he did not know that Ray came to him. Ray tries to calm down Yuma, telling him that he means well. At the school's roof, Yuma arrives where Alito is. Yuma holds up the note, asking Alito what he means by a serious Duel man to man, with Tori at stake. Alito demands for Yuma to Duel him or chicken out. (in the dub, Alito says that if Yuma refuses, Tori will realize that she is worthy of Alito) Yuma accepts, not knowing the reason. They begin their Duel, setting up their D-Pads and Duel Gazers. of "Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke" rises.]] Taking the first turn, Alito thinks to himself that in his human form, he can't use a "CXyz" (in the dub, Alito thinks that with whatever card he picks, he can take charge of the Duel right from the start). He draws and Normal Summons "Battlin' Boxer Headgeared". He then activates "Ring Announcer" which allows him to Special Summon a "Battlin' Boxer" monster from his hand. A microphone appears in his hand and he announces that in his corner will be "Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw". Alito overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke" in Attack Position. Yuma comments that Alito Summoned an Xyz Monster on first turn. Astral warns Yuma to be careful and points that he might be an assassin from the Barian World, saying a feels a great pressure coming from him. Seeing Astral, Alito recognizes him as a messenger from Astral World and realizes the guy he’s Dueling is Yuma Tsukumo. Alito Sets two cards face-down and ends his turn, thinking that it's getting interesting now. Yuma draws and Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician". He then activates "Blustering Winds", increasing his monster's ATK by 1000. He orders an attack, but Alito calls him naive and activates the effect of "Lead Yoke". He can detach an Overlay Unit to prevent its destruction by battle. The restraints binding "Lead Yoke" crack a bit and Yuma insists he'll still take the Battle Damage. Alito's Life Points fall to 3700, with him calling it a "decent punch". (in the dub, he asks, "You call that an attack?") Alito reveals that after an Overlay Unit is detached, "Lead Yoke" gains 800 ATK. Its ATK rises to 3000 as it breaks some of its restraints and glows with a red aura. Astral is impressed by its effect and Yuma ends his turn. Alito draws and activates "Mano a Mano", causing a boxing ring to surround the two monsters. He explains that any Battle Damage inflicted while this card is face-up will be increased by 1000. Alito declares his attack and "Lead Yoke" destroys "Gagaga Magician", inflicting 500 damage and then proceeds to punch Yuma for another 1000, flooring him. Alito asks how his counter-punch tasted. (in the dub, Alito asks if Yuma has had enough, or if he is strong enough for another round) Yuma rises to his feet and says it made the Duel more interesting. Alito ends his turn and Yuma begins his by Summoning "Dododo Warrior", who bursts from the ground. Yuma clarifies that he can Normal Summon it without Tribute by lowering its ATK by 500. He plays "Monster Reborn", reviving "Gagaga Magician". He then activates the effect of "Gagaga Magician", changing its Level to 6 until the End Phase. He overlays his two Level 6 monsters to Xyz Summon "Gauntlet Launcher" in Attack Position. Yuma activated the effect of "Gauntlet Launcher", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy a monster. "Gauntlet Launcher" fires a rocket punch at "Lead Yoke", with Alito shocked that he had an effect like that so early. (in the dub, Alito is shocked that he can't block the effect) He recovers and says he was prepared just in case though and activates his face-down "Xyz Block". This lets him detach and Overlay Unit from an Xyz Monster he controls to negate a monster effect. He detaches the last Overlay Unit from "Lead Yoke", causing the propelled rocket fist to vanish. Astral says that's not good - the last Overlay Unit is gone. "Lead Yoke" fully destroys its bonds, its ATK rising to 3800. Astral comments it gets stronger each time it's attacked. (in the dub, Astral says that Yuma has to rethink his strategy) Yuma Sets two cards and ends his turn. Alito draws "Flaming Knockout" and smirks, saying it's time to finish Yuma off. "Lead Yoke" attacks, but Yuma activates his face-down "Battle Rush", with Astral saying it can prevent his monster's destruction by battle and inflict the Battle Damage to the opponent instead. Alito says he was waiting for this - he must be attacked to use his counters, after all. (in the dub, Alito says that he can block any attack Yuma tries with his counter strategy) He activates his face-down "Fancy Footwork", which negates the activation of and destroys a Trap Card when it's activated in the Battle Phase. Alito declares "Cross Counter", while Astral thinks that with "Mano a Mano", Yuma will take 2400 damage and leave him with only 100 Life Points. To Astral's shock, Yuma declares the activation of his own Counter Trap Card - "Xyz Strike". When a Trap is activated when two Xyz Monsters battle, this card will let Yuma reveal the top card of his Deck. He explains that if it's a Monster Card, the ATKs of the battling monsters will swap and then that of the opposing monster will fall to 0. Astral finishes that if it's not a monster, he'll take double the Battle Damage instead, concerned. Yuma asks how he can win if he's afraid of failing and draws, yelling "kattobingu!" The drawn card is "Gauntlet Launcher". As the ATK of "Lead Yoke" falls to 0 Yuma tells "Gauntlet Launcher" to perform a "Double Cross Counter". ("bash it with a turbo jab" in the dub) "Lead Yoke" is destroyed and Alito flies back, hitting the ground with is Life Points at 0, his cards scattering. Yuma jumps for joy, while Astral looks at Alito's dropped cards. Seeing "Flaming Knockout", he says that that card would have inflicted the destroyed monster's ATK as damage to the opponent when a "Battlin' Boxer" monster destroys monster by battle. This means that if Yuma had given in to fear of failure and not used "Xyz Strike", he would have lost for sure. Astral believes that Yuma's heart believes in hope no matter how dangerous the circumstances - it lets him grab victory by a hair's breadth. (in the dub, Astral thinks that when Yuma is backed into a corner, he can always find a way to "high-five the sky" and is glad when Yuma doesn't fall flat on his face) Ray and Tori rush in, and Yuma asks what's wrong. Ray apologizes, saying he thought it would be better to just talk to Tori about the note. Tori says she was told that Yuma was Dueling for her, her eyes wide. Alito gets to his feet and looks at Yuma, going through the same sequence he had in his mind with Tori, but with Yuma in her place (this scene is absent in the dub). Yuma asks if he's alright or if he hit his head or something. Tori runs between them, holding out her arms and insisting they don't fight again. Alito pushes her gently aside and addresses Yuma, calling him "interesting". (in the dub, Alito thought that the Duel would be easy, but he made a mistake) He introduces himself as Alito and asks Yuma to carve that name into his heart. He finishes by saying that he'll be Yuma's rival. Alito asks if that's a problem. Yuma doesn't think so and seems excited. The two bump fists and Tori screams that she doesn't understand this. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Alito Turn 1: Alito Alito draws. He then Normal Summons "Battlin' Boxer Headgeared" ( 4/1000/1800) in Attack Position. Alito then activates "Ring Announcer" to Special Summon "Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw" ( 4/2000/0) in Attack Position (as it's a "Battlin' Boxer" monster). He then overlays "Headgeared" and "Glassjaw" in order to Xyz Summon "Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke" ( 4/2200/2000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Alito Sets two cards. Turn 2: Yuma Yuma draws. He then Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" ( 4/1500/1000) in Attack Position. Yuma then activates "Blustering Winds" to increase the ATK and DEF of "Gagaga Magician" by 1000 until his next Standby Phase ("Gagaga Magician": 1500 → 2500/1000 → 2000). "Gagaga Magician" attacks "Lead Yoke" (Alito: 4000 → 3700 LP), but Alito activates the effect of "Lead Yoke", detaching an Overlay Unit ("Lead Yoke": 2 → 1 ORU) to prevent its destruction by battle and increase its ATK by 800 after damage calculation ("Lead Yoke": 2200 → 3000 ATK). Turn 3: Alito Alito draws. He then activates the Continuous Spell Card "Mano a Mano". Now Battle Damage players take will be increased by 1000 as long as "Mano a Mano" is face-up, but it will destroy itself if either player controls two or more monsters. "Lead Yoke" attacks and destroys "Gagaga Magician" (Yuma: 4000 → 2500 LP). Turn 4: Yuma Yuma draws. He then Normal Summons "Dododo Warrior" in Attack Position without Tributing via its own effect by decreasing its ATK by 500 ( 6/2300 → 1800/900). He then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Gagaga Magician" ( 4/1500/1000) in Attack Position. Yuma then activates the effect of "Gagaga Magician" to change its Level to six ("Gagaga Magician": 4 → 6). Yuma then overlays "Gagaga Magician" and "Dododo Warrior" in order to Xyz Summon "Gauntlet Launcher" ( 6/2400/2800, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Yuma activates the effect of "Gauntlet Launcher" to detach an Overlay Unit ("Gauntlet Launcher": 2 → 1 ORU) and destroy "Lead Yoke", but Alito activates his face-down "Xyz Block" to detach an Overlay Unit from "Lead Yoke" and negate the effect of "Gauntlet Launcher" ("Lead Yoke": 1 → 0 ORU). As an Overlay Unit was detached from "Lead Yoke" through an effect other than its own, its second effect increases its ATK by 800 ("Lead Yoke": 3000 → 3800 ATK).The written Japanese anime lore of "Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke" says its ATK boosting effect only activates upon an Overlay Unit being detached by the first effect of "Lead Yoke". Yuma Sets two cards. Turn 5: Alito Alito draws "Flaming Knockout". Alito plans to activate "Flaming Knockout" when "Lead Yoke" destroys "Gauntlet Launcher" in battle, which will inflict damage to Yuma equal to the ATK of "Gauntlet Launcher". "Reload" is the only other card in Alito's hand. "Lead Yoke" attacks "Gauntlet Launcher", but Yuma activates his face-down "Battle Rush" to prevent "Gauntlet Launcher" from being destroyed by battle and inflict the Battle Damage he would take to Alito instead. As a Trap Card was activated during the Battle Phase, Alito activates his face-down "Fancy Footwork" to negate and destroy "Battle Rush". As a Trap Card was activated during the Battle Phase when two Xyz Monsters were battling, Yuma activates his face-down "Xyz Strike" to negate "Fancy Footwork" and let himself draw one card and reveal it. If it is a monster, the ATK of the battling monsters will swap and the ATK of the opponent's monster will become 0. If it is a Spell or Trap Card, the Battle Damage Yuma takes will double. Yuma reveals "Ganbara Knight" ("Lead Yoke": 3800 → 2400 → 0 ATK, "Gauntlet Launcher": 2400 → 3800 ATK). "Gauntlet Launcher" then destroys "Lead Yoke" (Alito: 3700 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes